El VHS
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: De vuelta en esos días, cuando la vida era simple, los tamagotchis estaban en onda, los DVDs eran la tecnología del nuevo milenio y tener un Nokia 3310 te hacía automáticamente el chico más cool de la cuadra, Eren Jaeger decide conseguir un valentín. Drabble de San Valentín para concurso "Día de los Enamorados" de la página de fb LevixEren/ErenxLevi - Ereri/Riren.


De vuelta en esos días, cuando la vida era simple, los tamagotchis estaban en onda, los DVDs eran la tecnología del nuevo milenio y tener un Nokia 3310 te hacía automáticamente el chico más cool de la cuadra, Eren Jaeger se preparaba para el día más importante del año.

Lo tenía todo planeado.

A las diez de la mañana comenzó su jornada. Despertó, se dio una ducha larga y relajante; se acicaló, poniéndose sus mejores ropas, en un estilo casual pero chic a la vez. Se subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó hasta la florería, donde lo esperaba su pedido, un ramo de dalias violeta; flores que expresaban a la perfección sus sentimientos: "Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día". Después pasó a la dulcería, donde compró la caja de chocolates más cara y fina que su presupuesto pudo costear. Finalmente acabó en casa de Jean.

Probablemente la parte más importante de todo el plan, pues recogería la cinta que definiría su situación sentimental.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte de una puta vez? – bufó Jean, cabreado del evidente nerviosismo de su amigo – Sólo debemos buscarte una franela a cuadros que combine con tu polera y estarás listo para ir. Hice lo que pude con tu cabello pero no tiene solución.

Eren no dijo nada, simplemente observándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo mientras dejaba que Jean le diera los toques finales a su look.

El susodicho volvió a los minutos con la prenda prometida.

\- Ya. Ve y conquista a tu hombre, Jaeger.

Con un gracias y una palmada en el hombro, Eren tomó sus flores, los chocolates, el case* con el VHS y se marchó.

Una sádica sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de Jean. Oh, vaya que el San Valentín de Eren iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Dos de la tarde, en la única tienda de alquiler de videos que existía en aquella ciudad, Eren parqueaba su bici antes de entrar a encarar al destino y completar la fase final de su plan.

Adentro, detrás del mostrador estaba él. Su crush de los últimos dos años. Levi Ackerman.

Armado de valor, y carraspeando levemente, el castaño llamó la atención del pelinegro.

\- ¿Si? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó el aludido, tomándose unos segundos para escanear de pies a cabeza la figura de Eren, deteniéndose específicamente a la altura de sus manos, vista fija en las coloridas dalias.

\- ¡Por favor sé mi valentín! – exclamó el moreno con determinación, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su crush y extendiéndole los regalos.

Tensándose ante la espontaneidad de Eren y visiblemente incómodo, Levi tomó con incertidumbre los presentes ofrecidos ante él, colocando las flores y los chocolates sobre el mesón y frunciendo el ceño ante el VHS, no seguro de qué hacer con el objeto en cuestión.

\- Escucha, niño… – empezó Levi – Yo-

\- Soy Eren. – lo interrumpió – Íbamos a la preparatoria juntos hasta que te graduaste hace unos meses, y soy cliente asiduo de esta tienda desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí. No pretendas desconocer quién soy.

\- Okay, _Eren_. – recalcó su nombre con un poco de molestia – Si, te reconozco de vista, pero esto es... – silencio. Una expresión contrariada.

Esto se prolongó por unos segundos, hasta que el castaño volvió a interferir.

\- Sólo… – mordió su labio inferior, aún no dispuesto a aceptar la derrota. – Sólo ve el video antes de decir algo. Por favor. Puse mis sentimientos en él.

Con un suspiro, el pelinegro se acercó al reproductor VHS conectado a una TV mediana e introdujo la cinta en el aparato.

Al momento, dio play, y en la quietud de la tienda empezó a resonar la voz algo desafinada de Eren, interpretando "I was born to love you" de Queen.

Ligeramente apenado, Eren se acercó al mostrador, observando por sobre el hombro de Levi el video que lo mostraba a él, sentado en un jardín, guitarra en mano, cantando el vergonzoso cover.

Sin embargo, cuando la canción apenas pasaba del coro, la pantalla se tornó oscura y un título en letras mayúsculas brotó.

"Masculinidades subalternas".

De repente, dos hombres desnudos aparecieron en escena, besándose apasionadamente.

Eren retrocedió un par de pasos, ojos desorbitados, ambas manos directo a tapar su boca antes de que un grito de sorpresa escapase de sus labios.

Los segundos transcurrieron, sin embargo los gemidos no se detuvieron.

\- ¡Para eso! – chilló el castaño, volviendo en sí y apartando al mayor de un empujón mientras de un salto se lanzaba hacia el reproductor, presionando el botón de expulsar, no sin que antes, la pantalla mostrara cómo uno de los hombres cogía entusiasmadamente al otro en pose de perrito.

Muerto de la vergüenza, VHS tirado en el piso, Eren sólo quería que la tierra lo tragase vivo.

Entonces, lo impensable ocurrió. Un bufido. Una risa.

Levi riendo.

\- ¡Vaya! Es la forma más peculiar en la que se me han declarado.

\- ¿Eh? – No lo entendía. ¿No estaba Levi molesto por el fraude del video?

\- Después de todo, tal vez si quiera ser tu valentín. – Una sonrisa coqueta.

Okay, Eren aún no captaba qué estaba pasando, pero no le importaba. Una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Al final si había logrado su cometido.

 _ **N/A**_

 _ ***Case es de VHS case porque sabrá Yisus como se dice portavhs en español.**_


End file.
